Eric Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Eric Forrester, Sr. is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. He has been portrayed by John McCook since the show started in 1987. As of 2013, he and Brooke Logan Forrester are the only original cast members left on the show. Biography Eric and now deceased wife, Stephanie Forrester are both co-founders of the Los Angeles-based fashion house, Forrester Creations. They have three living children: Kristen , Thorne, and Felicia. He also though he was the father of Ridge Forrester, who had later found out to be the child of Stephanie and his competitor Massimo Marone. Their fourth child, Angela, was hidden from Eric by Stephanie to spare him from the pain because Angela was born microcephalic and remained comatose. At some point in time, Angela died due to her condition, and the woman they knew as "Angela"--con artist Deveney Dixon (Judith Borne)--and Angela's doctor Todd Powell were soon exposed for extorting money from Stephanie for Angela's care. In 2001 it was revealed that Ridge, who Eric believed to be his eldest son, was actually fathered by Massimo Marone. Eric also has two children, Eric "Rick" and Bridget, from his marriage to Brooke Logan. He has a brother named John, who never appeared on the show until late 2014. He is guilty of, for over forty years, hiding Stephanie's trust document, which named her as sole owner of Forrester Creations. Upon learning of her husband's deception, Stephanie took over the company, but kept Eric on as head designer. Storylines Beginnings/Affair with Brooke Logan Eric Forrester was seeing Beth Henderson when Stephanie Douglas got pregnant. Stephanie and Eric planned a big future. Stephanie's father, John Douglas lent her a loan and Eric's dream came to life when they created Forrester Creations, a fashion designing company. Eric had four kids with Stephanie: Angela, Kristen, Felicia, and Thorne. Eric and Stephanie raised Ridge Forrester (Eric's favorite) but turned out to be the child of her and rival Massimo Marone. Stephanie faked an abortion with Angela because she didn't want Eric to know she was defected. Eric met Angela later when she was 24 but was an imposter and Dr. Todd Powell killed the real Angela earlier. Eric comforted Brooke Logan when her fiance Ridge was marrying Caroline Spencer Sr. Brooke ended up pregnant with Eric's child who she thought was Ridge's and left town to have an abortion. Thorne told Stephanie about this and Stephanie was fuming about Brooke Logan and that's how their rivalry began. Brooke's had the most marriages, five to Ridge, and one with Thorne too. Brooke's character disgusts viewers because she steals people's husbands because that's who she feels she loves at the moment. Brooke was Stephanie's greatest enemy. Eric divorced Stephanie because of Brooke. Brooke later had Eric Forrester, Jr. with Eric and then Bridget Forrester. This marriage was short and Brooke ended up with Ridge and Stephanie returned to Eric. Stephanie doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Marriage to Sheila Carter Ex-fugitive Sheila Carter, the company's nurse, went after Eric and Stephanie and Sheila had a rivalry. Sheila did marry Eric but when Sheila shot Ridge's wife Taylor Hayes and then Brooke Logan, Eric called the police and Sheila was arrested. Taylor was presumed dead but Dr. Omar fell in love with her and called some of the best doctor's from around the world to revive her and Taylor survived. She was just in a coma. Taylor also has a rivalry with Brooke for breaking Taylor and Ridge up who Taylor had Eric's grandchildren with Thomas, Steffy, and Phoebe. Stephanie was best friends with Taylor taking her in like a daughter and both despised Brooke. Sally Spectra who created Spectra Contour enemy of Forrester Creations and Stephanie Forrester, went crazy over Eric. Brooke and Eric remarried and became the company's co-CEO's and fired Stephanie. Stephanie found a trust from her father that Eric kept a secret that made her sole owner and fired Eric and Brooke and rehired them as designers. Stephanie hired Andy, a guy who liked Brooke, to date her to steal her away from Eric, she didn't know he was a stalker and raped Brooke. Eric moved onto Brooke's younger sister Donna Logan. Donna regularly pulled out a bear of honey and called Eric "Honey Bear." Stephanie played many pranks on her. Felicia hated the divorce between her parents and hated Donna. Felicia, Thorne, and Ridge bound together to force Donna out of the company but backfired. Stephanie's younger bipolar sister Pam threatened Donna with a rifle, a fake gun, locked her in a bug truck, and poured a bear of honey on her and let in a wild grizzly bear etc. Pam wanted to get Stephanie and Eric back together. Eric and Donna shortly divorced. Eric later went into a coma in the hospital. Marcus Barber Forrester thought it was Owen Knight who gave him a bottle of gin. When the cops arrived Owen wasn't there and arrested Donna. Donna was freed because it was really Pam who gave Eric a bad lemon bar (Pam's obsession). Bill Spencer Jr, came to L.A. to avenge Stephanie Forrester his father's (Bill Spencer Sr.) on true love by destroying Eric Forrester and Forrester Creations. Bill ran Spencer Publications competing against Forrester and they have a rivalry. When Rick was married to Amber Moore, Eric and Brooke both knew Amber was a gold-digger getting involved with men for their family's fortunes. Eric and Brooke encouraged Kimberly Fairchild, Rick's previous girlfriend, to break them up. Jackie Marone went after Eric and had a rivalry with Stephanie. At a fashion show, Stephanie announced Jackie was a former prostitute and Eric comforted Jackie. They never stayed long together. Stephanie then died of cancer and Eric was heartbroken having a drink with his dead wife (spiritual). Eric's companions comforted him. By this time Jackie was in New York City with her new husband Owen Knight. Eric Forrester then married Taylor with Taylor filling in Stephanie's shoes. Steffy was pregnant with Bill Spencer's son Liam Spencer but had a tragic miscarriage. Brooke got pregnant with her sister Katie Logan's husband Bill Spencer and wanted Eric to be the father so Katie wouldn't crumble. Eric denied it many of times saying he was contempt with Taylor. Brooke later had a miscarriage. Taylor secretly snook into Dr. Caspary's office and checked through Brooke Logan's filed knowing something was up and found out she had a miscarriage. At Brooke's birthday party Brooke's sisters Katie and Donna were admiring Brooke. Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer and miscarried his baby. Katie asked Brooke, but Brooke couldn't say anything because she swore she would never lie to her sister. This created a snag in Taylor and Eric relationship and Taylor took a break from the show. Eric returned and Thorne and Thomas convinced him Thorne should be the new president and Thomas his vice and Rick steps aside. Eric left it up to the fashion shows ratings. Nobody cared for the show, but it had great international ratings, and Eric kept Rick, favoring him, just like he favored Ridge instead of Thorne. Wyatt Fuller, Hope's boyfriend (other than Liam and Liam's half-brother) and his mother Quinn joined Forrester Creations because of their Jewelry company, Quinn . Quinn ran to Eric Forrester's thinking Hope left because that's where she was going because Eric was CEO. Quinn and Eric bonded when Hope knocked at the door. Quinn stayed by the wall and eavesdropped again. Hope told Eric the news and Eric convinced her she can't and she backed down. Hope left and Quinn overjoyed kissed Eric when the picture of Eric's great deceased wife Stephanie Forrester fell down which he mentioned. At the Forrester Thanksgiving, Rick and Caroline decided to get unexpectedly married. Cleaning up after dinner, Donna said to Eric that it brought back memories from they got married there. Quinn got jealous. Quinn insisted that she and Donna would finish cleaning up. Quinn and Donna had some words. Donna (with Quinn watching) poured honey on Eric's finger and licked it. Quinn said to Donna that she knows a slut when she sees one. Donna said to Quinn is trouble. Donna tried to get Eric back with her while Quinn watched and Donna and Eric kissed. Eric went to bed. Quinn broke a picture frame of Eric and Donna on the floor which Donna heard and found. Quinn stared outside the glass sliding doors. Eric was happy for his adult niece Aly Forrester| to come to LA and work for Forrester Creations as a model. Ridge decided to take over Forrester again by firing Oliver because of his below average shots and tried to kick Rick out of his presidency. Ridge felt Hope For The Future is nothing like Couture. Eric decided to side with Rick after Brooke medalled with the situation and Oliver was rehired. Eric made Ridge and Brooke both co-vice presidents of the company. Eric told Ridge that is he left Katie and went back to Brooke, he can take over his place as CEO. Ridge and Katie were having sex when ridge told her about this. Katie was shocked because she thought that Eric liked her but told him to do it for the position. Ridge decided not to.Bill went to Brooke's and let her know that he has been patient with her and won't take no for an answer. The two had sex and were in love yet again. Brooke decided to call Katie and let her know that her and Bill are back together as Katie and Ridge were having sex. Katie thought Brooke did this to make Katie jealous or something. Katie went to Eric's office to discuss this. eric told her that they work well together and it's a business decision. Katie told Eric that she thinks it's more than that and this is because he wants Ridge with Brooke as Brooke listened closely. Eric left as Brooke came in and Katie blasted Brooke briefly before leaving. Brooke and Bill were getting married in Abu Dhabi when Quinn sent a picture of her and Bill having sex, when Ridge was supposed to be getting married to Brooke, to Ridge. Ridge flew to Abu Dhabi to stop the wedding with the picture. Ridge punched Bill and ran across the beach with Brooke to the helicopter which Bill spoke through his walkee talkee to the pilot, [[Justin Barber, to "Cool him off", signaling Justin to dump Ridge into the Persian Gulf. The Forrester family was devastated that they could not find Ridge but eventually Brooke found him walking along the beach. Ridge has amnesia at first but then remembered Brooke...and then his fiancée, Katie. Eric is ecstatic when his niece from Australia, Ivy Forrester, returns to LA and Rick and Eric hire her as a jewelry designer for Forrester since Quinn has been fired. Ivy takes up the offer. In October 2014, John surprised his brother, Eric, by showing up at Forrester Creations and the two catch up on everything that has happened since last seeing each other. John then asks Eric how Ivy is making out at the company, to which Eric says she is doing wonderful with her jewelry designs. Maya noticed that Caroline and Ridge Forrester were working closely together on a couture line behind closed doors not letting anybody in, hoping there was something more. She told Rick but he had faith in caroline and denied it. Maya tried to bring up the memories they shared but Rick continued to stay faithful to Caroline. Ever since Bill dumped Ridge into the Persian Gulf during an altercation at Bill and Brooke's wedding attempt, Ridge lost his ability to draw. He could coarse Caroline's hand and draw perfectly though. Caroline began getting frustrated with Ridge's perfectionist ways and asked why couldn't he do it himself but realized he can't. He admit to it and made Caroline promise that she wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rick. Katie walks in on them working closely and they explain their partnership. Katie begins to feel uncomfortable and discusses this with Rick who is also secretly a bit uncomfortable. Rick got angry that Ridge is taking credit for Caroline's designs but Caroline insisted she's happy to help him. Rick brought this up to Eric who decided to resign from CEO and will give his position to either Rick or Ridge. He asked Caroline who he should give it to but she didn't have an answer. Caroline expressed her romantic feelings to Ridge who admit he has a crush on her too and kissed her. However, she ended up feeling guilty about the kiss because of her marriage to Rick and knowing how much he hates Ridge. When Eric announced that Ridge was the new Forrester Creations CEO, Maya spoke up at the meeting by blurting out that Ridge and Caroline were having an affiar. Everyone at the meeting was in shock. Maya then told Caroline that all she had to do was deny it, but Caroline just broke down in tears and admitted that she was very attracted to Ridge, and that they had kissed. Rick, feeling betrayed, left in a rage and went to his mother's house where he tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Maya came over and comforted Rick while he ranted about how everything he and Caroline had ever wanted together, including a family, had been destroyed. Maya then told him that she never stopped loving him, and they start making out on the couch, resulting in them making love. Caroline showed up the following morning to talk to Rick and is upset over seeing Maya in nothing but a bathrobe. Rick then angrily tells Caroline that their marriage is over and that he intends to get a divorce. With Maya by his side, Rick finally gets what he has always wanted: the chance to be CEO of Forrester Creations. Rick made Maya lead model for HFTF. Rick was very unpleased that the fashion show went well because he priced the cost of the dresses so high that nobody would buy them. Eric was furious with him that he did that. Eric told him he was being immature and Rick shot back that he doesn't know how Eric could still hire all his exes to work with him. Eric gave Rick an ultimatum that he can have the CEO position if he goes back to Caroline. Rick decided to try to patch things back up with Caroline. At first she was very hesitant and confused but eventually she agreed after she let Ridge go back to Katie. Rick broke the news to Maya who was angry and heartbroken and upset. Rick tried to explain to her that he's doing this for them, and that Caroline's only temporary for the position. Maya painfully agreed. Eric suggested Ridge and Caroline should be a team again which made Rick jealous but he agreed. Eric signed the paper to give Rick irrevocable control. Rick was preaching to everybody in the meeting how he can do this for a year while Eric is away, with the help of a loyal woman by his side. Caroline thought Rick was talking about her when Rick called Maya in an announced that he is still with Maya. Rick and Maya moved into the Forrester Mansion while Eric was briefly away and Maya kicked Ivy and Aly out for a day to have some privacy. Rick also took down Stephanie's portrait and hung up a portrait of Maya. Maya was a little nervous thinking how people would react but Rick insisted. The Forresters were offended by Rick's actions especially Pam. Ivy and Aly agreed that Rick's just doing this to get back at Caroline and that he still loves her. In a Forrester meeting, Rick was bothered by the success of Caroline and Ridge's art, he even turned down Aly's great design in shoes. Rick dismissed everybody and threatened to fire Caroline and Ivy. Liam rushed in and punched Rick to the floor! Rick started cracking up but let them keep their jobs. Rick filed divorce papers and wanted to get rid of Stephanie's gun too. The lawyer forgot to take it with him at Forrester, so Rick took a stroll with it, and found Caroline and Ridge on top of each other, making out, in an office. Rick cracked open the door and fired gun shots at the wall. Ridge sprung up and Rick questioned both of them. Ridge took the gun away from Rick and emptied the bullets. Pam, Charlie, and Carter rushed over hearing gun shots. They were surprised to find out that Rick shot them. Rick still doesn't want Ridge with his wife, but Ridge stated that he doesn't want her anymore. Ridge was going to call Lieutenant Baker to file a report but Caroline convinced him otherwise. Rick returned to the Forrester Mansion to see Brooke back talking to Maya. Maya informed Brooke about Caroline and Ridge's affair. Rick stated gunshots were shot at the office. Brooke and Maya were shocked. Rick stated he shot them at Ridge and Caroline. Eric returned to Forrester, supporting Rick as CEO, although disappointed in the drama he's been informed, because of the high quarterlies of the company. Rick and Eric were getting nervous that Steffy, Ridge, and Liam were going to use Ridge's, Steffy's, Thomas's, and Bill's shares to take over Forrester Creations. Rick came to Bill to make a business proposition. Rick tried convincing Bill to use his shares to his and Eric's advantage and he'll have more control around the company. In the middle of the meeting in Rick's office, Bill barged in explaining their deal and his predicament. Bill explained he doesn't like the way Ridge treats him. Bill asked Ridge and Rick to convince him why he should take their side. Bill commended Liam for protecting Caroline and Ivy. Ultimately, Bill chose to side with Rick under one condition, Maya, the face of Forrester Creations, has to go. Rick punched Bill and withdrew from the deal. Ridge became the new CEO with Steffy president and Liam vice president. Crimes Committed *Proposed to Sally Spectra so she'd admit to stealing his designs. (1995) *Shot Rush Carrera with a crossbow in self-defense.(1997) *Attempted to buy Little Eric from his father, Deacon Sharpe . (2001) *Hit Deacon Sharpe with his car. (2001) *Accidentally shot Deacon Sharpe in a struggle with a gun. (2003) *Deliberately concealed a trust which proved Forrester Creations was legally owned by Stephanie Forrester. (2005). *Ultimately guilty of fraud, embezzlement, and grand larceny connected to hiding the trust. (2005) *Designed the ugly Dare line in order to sabotage a Spencer-owned Forrester Creations. (2009) *Blackmailed Ridge into breaking up with Katie Logan for a co-vice president position with Brooke Logan. (2014) Maladies and Injuries *Injured in a car accident. (1991) *Temporarily blinded when a bookcase fell on him. (1991) *Suffered a mild heart attack in hot tub. (1993) *Had a vasectomy. (1994) *Survived a plane crash and almost froze to death in Greenland. (1997) *Kneed in the groin by Stephanie Forrester. (2005) *Poisoned by Pamela Douglas, causing a heart attack and coma. (2008) *Suffered a brain hemorrhage (September 2016). Category:Forrester family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Male characters